TOTALLY CRACK!
by DarkGrinSmile2
Summary: Gimana perjalanan duo S di dalam kapal selama menuju land of frost? Apa yang terjadi dengan Konan? Dia pingsan sambil berlinangan darah aka mimisan? Sasuke dan Sasori tidur bersama dalam satu ruangan? Seranjang? "SASORI, DI ATAS, DI ATAS!"/ "Sasuke pinjam tubuhmu sebentar... "/ WARN THIS IS REALLY TOTALLY CRACK PAIR! DARE TO READ? CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : Slight SakuSasu/SasuSaso_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

_._

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Prologe**

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berjalan tergesa. Tangannya sedang menarik tangan seorang gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah bingung dan cemas. Satu hal yang membuat gadis berambut kapas gulali itu cemas adalah, karena dia merasa tengah diculik (?) oleh seorang mantan penjahat S-_class_ dari organisasi Akatsuki. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalah utamanya sampai pemuda yang bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu menarik-nariknya seperti ini dengan wajah muram. Apa mungkin pemuda yang baru saja dibangkitkan dari kubur itu mau balas dendam atas kematiannya beberapa waktu lalu? Sakura, gadis berambut gulali itu menggeleng-geleng. Kalau dia sampai harus melakukan pertarungan sekali lagi, dia merasa tak yakin akan bisa menang. Karena saat ini dia hanya sendirian dan Sasori sepertinya sudah bertambah jadi lebih kuat.

"Sasori kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang melihat gerbang Desa Konoha tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bertemu Sasuke," ucap pemuda itu singkat, padat dan jelas. Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat seketika. Mau apa mereka menemui Sasuke?

Begitu memasuki gerbang desa keduanya langsung menjadi sorotan mata semua penduduk.

"Sasori lepaskan aku! Semua orang memperhatikan kita!"

"Tidak sebelum aku berhasil menemui Uchiha itu!"

"Sebenarnya mau apa kau menemui Sasuke? Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawaku segala?"

"Diam dan ikuti aku," balas Sasori cuek membuat Sakura mendengus sebal.

Egois, kasar, dingin, seenaknya dan menyebalkan. Frase-frase itu terus dikomat-kamitkan Sakura dalam hati mengenai Sasori. Sungguh malang nasibnya harus terperangkap hampir berjam-jam dengan pemuda pemilik kugutsu itu. Mereka berkeliling Konoha untuk mencari Sasuke ke segala tempat dan semua perjalanan ini membuatnya lelah. Demi jidat lebarnya ingin sekali Ia melancarkan tinju ke wajah pemuda itu, tapi ada sedikir rasa sayang juga kalau wajahnya harus sampai tergores.

"Sakura. Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasori yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"A-apa katamu?" mata gadis itu mendelik karena kaget. Pertanyaan yang sungguh ajaib terlontar dari seorang mantan penjahat Akatsuki?

Sakura diam sejenak sambil berpikir keras. Sebenarnya dia akan jadi gadis munafik kalau sampai berkata 'tidak' karena biar bagaimana pun Sasori memang sosok yang bisa dikatakan cukup lumayan rupawan dengan segala kelebihan yang dia miliki dan cukup menarik secara fisik.

"Kenapa kau diam?" sudut mata hazelnya bergerak melirik Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Sakura dengan ketus. Buru-buru dia berpaling untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tampak pada pipinya.

"SASUKE!" pemuda itu kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke sambil menyeret-nyeret Sakura.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kantor Tsunade setelah selesai memberi laporannya. Hari ini dia sangat lelah dan ingin memanjakan dirinya dengan beristirahat di rumah sendirian. Tapi perasaannya langsung berubah jadi tak enak saat dia melihat dua sosok berkepala merah tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas.

"Cepat nikahi dia," jawab Sasori dengan enteng.

_WHAAATTT?_

Sakura _speechless_ seketika saat mendengar ucapan Sasori yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk menikahi dirinya! Tak pelak wajah Sakura langsung merah menyaingi warna rambut Sasori.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Benar-benar cerita crack pertama saya, terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin yang sempat saya lihat dan entah kenapa ide seperti ini bisa muncul.


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku/KakaSaku/Slight NaruHina  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

_._

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 1**

.

"A-apa katamu barusan?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Seorang Akasuna mendatangi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk menikahi Sakura? Sakura berkali-kali menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental.

"Kau sedang mabuk Akasuna," balas Sasuke yang sama tak percayanya dengan Sakura kalau baru saja si kepala merah menyuruhnya untuk menikahi Sakura. Tapi tentu saja sang Uchiha dapat menyimpan baik-baik rasa kagetnya itu dan tetap _stay cool_.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk. Aku serius memintamu untuk segera menikahinya," balas Sasori dengan kesadaran yang teramat waras pada saat dia mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Sebutkan satu saja alasanmu, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk segera menikahi Sakura?" dengus si Uchiha yang sambil menahan kesabaran. Kalau gak inget mereka sama-sama satu aliran, yaitu aliran tobatinisme, mungkin dia sudah mengeluarkan Mangekyou sejak tadi.

"Aku bosan jadi yang ketiga," jawab Sasori dengan sangat tidak jelas membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menaikkan alisnya dan Sakura terbengong.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek kewarasan otakmu? Kalau belum, ada baiknya kau segera memeriksakannya. Di dekat sini ada klinik." Sasuke dengan enteng menunjuk sebuah klinik yang baru saja dibuka setelah perang Shinobi berakhir.

"Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan kewarasanku Uchiha!" Sasori sedikit merasa geram "pokoknya kalian menikah saja lalu punya anak dan masalah beres!" ucap Sasori seenaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi perempuan tanpa adanya suatu alasan." Sasuke kembali harus menahan kesabarannya. Sementara Sakura yang diributkan kedua pemuda tadi hanya bisa bingung.

"Kalian ini saling cinta, kan? Kenapa tidak segera menikah saja? Bukankah orang-orang Konoha sudah menobatkan kalian sebagai sepasang sejoli?" Sasori mulai meracau kemana-mana.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Tuan Akasuna? Kau baru beberapa bulan di Konoha dengan teman-teman Akatsukimu itu dan kau sudah merebut simpatik penduduk Konoha. Mereka juga sering menyatakan kalau kau dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang cocok, kan? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikahi Sakura?" kali ini gantian Sasuke yang membalas Sasori.

"Itu dia masalahnya!" Sasori mendadak menjerit frustasi. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah karena mengira pemuda berambut merah itu ingin menyerangnya dengan kugutsu.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah cukup menderita di alam kubur sana karena setelah kematianku banyak orang-orang Konoha yang malah membuat cerita bohong! Mereka membuat kematianku sebagai kisah cinta yang tragis bersama dengan Sakura!" Sasori meratapi nasib mengingat di alam kuburnya dia menjadi sangat tak tenang.

_'Aku tak perlu tahu mengenai nasibmu di alam kubur!'_ batin Uchiha geleng-geleng melihat kadar kewarasan Sasori yang patut dipertanyakan. Apakah misinya dalam bertobat terlalu berat sampai dia depresi seperti ini?

"Sekarang setelah aku hidup kembali dan bertobat di Konoha, mereka malah seenaknya memasang-masangkan diriku dengannya hanya karena kesamaan pada rambut kami!" baiklah pemuda itu sekarang sukses merajuk di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Mereka juga menganggap kami manis kalau bersama... " gumamnya pada kalimat terakhir dengan pelan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan si _pinky_ ini! Bahkan kalau aku mau, bisa saja saat ini juga aku balas dendam padanya karena mengeroyokku bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo!" Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Tampaknya dia masih belum bisa menerima kekalahannya waktu itu. Sakura langsung menelan ludah.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku yang harus menikahinya?" tanya Sasuke yang kepalanya terasa nyut-nyutan karena Sasori tidak langsung ke pokok permasalahannya saja.

"Aku ingin kau menikahinya jadi mereka akan berhenti memasangkanku dengan Sakura," jawab Sasori mengutarakan keinginanya yang ingin bebas dari embel-embel _pair_-nya Sakura.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" tiba-tiba muncul Pein dan Kakuzu secara bersamaan melakukan protes.

'_Sejak kapan mereka ada di sini?' _batin Sasori yang langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk melihat kedatangan sang mantan ketua dengan Kakuzu di sini.

"Kalau Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke, nanti kami jadi tak bisa bebas menulis mengenai kisah cinta tragismu bersama dengan Sakura!" ternyata baru saja Pein mengakui kalau dialah dalang dari semua kisah-kisah _hoax_ yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasori.

"Kau tahu? Kisah percintaanmu dengan Sakura sangat laris dan berada di urutan nomor dua setelah kisah Sakura dan Sasuke! Itu menjadi pemasukan utama kami!" Kakuzu dengan mata berapi-api menatap Sasori, Sakura dan Sasuke seperti ladang uang yang membuatnya kaya dalam sekejap hanya dengan menuliskan kisah cinta ketiganya walaupun jelas itu hanya karangan belaka.

"Terutama kisah cinta segitiga antara kau, dia dan si _pinky_. Di mana nasibmu selalu berakhir tragis! Itu benar-benar cerita yang sangat menyentuh dan mengharukan! Aku paling suka adegan di mana kau mati!" Pein terlihat menggebu-gebu saat menceritakan isi cerita yang dia buat, bahkan terkesan antusias.

'_Jangan-jangan secara diam-diam kau memang mengharapkanku mati!'_ batin Sasori curiga melihat Pein yang terlalu bersemangat menceritakan adegan demi adegan terutama pada bagian Sasori harus mati.

"Intinya aku tidak mau terjebak dipasangkan oleh gadis ini dan kedua aku bosan selalu jadi yang ketiga dan Uchiha harus segera menikahinya!" Sasori sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum dan dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang untuk menikah!" Sakura akhirnya buka suara dan langsung melakukan protes.

"Lho? Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang sekarang bingung melihat sikap Sakura. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau gadis itu sedang bersikap malu-malu tapi mau.

"I-itu... " Sakura mendadak jadi gagap gempita layaknya Hinata. _'Sebenernya mau sih, tapi jaim dulu gak apa-apa kan? Lagian duh, masih pengen liat-liat cowok lain juga!'_ _inner _Sakura malah ragu dan masih kepengen seneng-seneng.

"Dengarkan aku kepala merah. Sejujurnya untuk saat ini aku sedang tidak memikirkan untuk menikah dulu," sela Sasuke yang urat kesabarannya mulai nyut-nyutan sejak tadi, "lagipula aku hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai teman, mengingat beberapa kali aku hampir saja membunuhnya," ucap Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Bagaimana pun aku akan membuatmu menikahi Sakura," balas Sasori dengan serius, "kalau perlu aku akan memaksamu dengan kugutsu!" Sasori langsung mengeluarkan Hiruko dari balik jubah akatsukinya. Pein dan Kakuzu beserta Sakura langsung mundur begitu mengetahui bocah Akasuna itu sedang serius.

"Lihat-lihat dulu kalau kau mau mengancam." Sasuke menanggapi ancaman Sasori dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang segera dia aktifkan.

"Gawat, tampaknya mereka berdua akan berkelahi!" Sakura panik melihat kedua pemuda yang sepertinya siap untuk saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu cepat panggil Akatsuki lain!" tukas Pein memerintahkan Kakuzu untuk memanggil anggota lainnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakuzu yang sebenarnya tidak peduli kalau Sasori dan Sasuke akan bertarung.

"Kita taruhan," jawab Pein yang otaknya sedikit tertular Kakuzu.

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA!" bentak Sakura yang kesal dengan Pein yang malah mau membuka taruhan.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk kalian melakukan perkelahian!" disaat situasi menjadi genting muncul Tsunade. Wanita itu langsung berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Sasori sambil menekan kepala kedua pemuda itu.

'_Tsunde-sama syukurlah!'_ Sakura langsung tersenyum lega melihat kedatangan Tsunade. Sementara Kakuzu dan Pein langsung tersenyum kecut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," ucap kedua itu secara bersamaan sambil melirik tajam pada tangan Tsunade.

'_Me-mereka... '_ Tsunade menjadi agak ciut melihat _deathglare_ kedua pemuda itu. Buru-buru dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari si Uchiha dan si Akasuna.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini masih dalam pertobatan, kan? Masa sudah mau bikin keributan lagi?" ucap Tsunade mencoba melerai pertarungan keduanya.

"Hn," balas Sasori dan Sasuke sama-sama kompak.

"Ingat Sasuke. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menikah dengan si _pinky_ ini! Atau namaku bukan Akasuna Sasori!" Sasori mendeklarasikan sumpahnya untuk menikahkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

'_Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja!'_ wajah Sakura kembali memerah mendengar pernyataan Sasori barusan.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke cuek. Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya pergi dari medan perang (?) seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, padahal Tsunade hampir saja mengumumkan keadaan darurat tingkat satu berkat ulah kedua penjahat baru tobat itu.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N :  
**Masih baru dalam genre seperti ini butuh banyak masukan. Ingat cerita di atas hanya fanfiksi, jangan dimasukkan ke hati dan semua tokoh berperan untuk kepentingan cerita.

NB : Di doujin yang saya lihat, di sana ada Sasori yang mengatakan "I do not love Deidara and stop pairing me with that pinky girl!" dah entah kenapa saya merasa apa yang dikatakan Sasori pada doujin itu seperti menyuarakan kata hatinya yang sesungguhnya hahah... Oh, di sana juga ada Sasuke yang bicara mengenai Sakura...


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku/KakaSaku/Slight NaruHina  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

_._

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 2**

.

* * *

**Markas Akatsuki**

* * *

"Jadi kau bertengkar dengan adiknya Itachi, un?" tanya Deidara saat mendengar Sasori yang terus-menerus memaki Sasuke dengan sebutan 'dasar pantat ayam'.

"Hn," balas Sasori yang masih kesal.

"Lagian untuk apa kalian bertengkar hanya karena rebutan seorang gadis, un? Tidak berguna, un!" ejek Deidara sambil mengibaskan poninya.

"Siapa yang bertengkar memperebutkan gadis itu? Aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk menikahi Sakura agar aku bebas dari kutukan _pair_ bersamanya!" emosi Sasori kembali terpancing karena Deidara salah paham, mengira dirinya memperebutkan Sakura.

"Tak usah marah-marah seperti itu, un!" balas Deidara sedikit nyolot.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa markas jadi sepi?" tanya Sasori mengganti topik. Kelamaan membahas bocah Uchiha itu bisa membuatnya kena penyakit darah tinggi. Dia tak mau sampai mati untuk yang ketiga kalinya karena kena penyakit _stroke_.

"Entahlah, un. Tapi Pein sama Kakuzu jelas sedang menjual cerita-cerita tentangmu dengan si gadis _pink_ itu, un." Deidara mengangkat bahu sambil melepaskan jubah akatsukinya dan langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tepat bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Sasori.

"APA KATAMU?" Sasori menatap horror saat mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan Pein dan Kakuzu. "Kurang ajar! Kedua mahkluk itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya!" omelnya yang langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, usahakan jangan membunuh mereka berdua, un!" teriak Deidara mengingatkan Sasori. "Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur un... " Deidara yang mulai mengantuk akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Maklum saja dia baru pulang menjalankan misi setelah beberapa hari mengawal orang penting dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

...

Sasori yang kesal langsung berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada di Hutan untuk menuju Konoha (markas Akatsuki berpindah di hutan dekat dengan desa Konoha). Di jalan dia berpapasan dengan Itachi yang kelihatannya sedang bahagia. Pemuda berambut panjang yang memiliki garis khas di bawah matanya berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? Kau tidak bertarung dengan adikmu dan membuat kepalamu mengalami gegar otak, kan?" tanya Sasori sambil berdiri persis di depan Itachi.

"Hanya sedikit tindakan iseng saja," balas Itachi cuek. Sasori memicing, memikirkan tindakan iseng apa yang dilakukan Uchiha sulung yang satu ini? Dia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh, kan? Seperti menghipnotis Orochimaru agar bertingkah seperti lelaki setengah jadi atau mengancam anak-anak kecil Konoha?

"Iseng yang kau maksud itu apa?" tanya Sasori curiga. Itachi belum sepenuhnya tobat bisa jadi tindakan iseng yang dia maksud adalah membunuh para ANBU Konoha.

"Aku menukar buku bimbingan yang sering dibawa Sai dengan buku Ita-Ita milik Kakashi yang versi _yaoi_!" jawab Itachi nyaris terbahak sambil membayangkan bagaimana nanti Sai mempraktekan apa yang dikatakan oleh buku yang sampul depannya juga sudah dia ganti agar Sai terkelabui.

Sasori diam tanpa berkedip. Dia bukan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi ataupun kaget membayangkan apa yang akan Sai lakukan nanti. Tapi dia diam karena memikirkan kata 'yaoi' yang diucapkan Itachi tadi. Rasanya dia pernah tahu kata itu, tapi dia lupa.

"Hei, kenapa sekarang kau malah diam?" tanya Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Sasori.

"Itachi. _Yaoi_ itu apa?" tanya Sasori dengan polosnya sambil memasang ekspresi serius.

'_Dia benar-benar bocah rupanya,'_ ucap Batin Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah tidak usah, tidak jadi tanya," kata Sasori dengan cepat saat melihat seringai di wajah Itachi. Dia tahu kalau Itachi sudah menyeringai seperti itu, dia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Kau bisa tanya pada Sasuke atau Naruto apa artinya. Karena mereka berdua sering dipasangkan bersama dalam kisah cinta sebagai kekasih, oh atau kau bisa tanya Deidara! Dia juga sering dipasangkan sebagai _pair_-mu dalam cerita, kan?" jawab Itachi sambil terkekeh saat melihat perubahan pada wajah Sasori.

"Pein dan Kakuzu sialan! Lihat saja nanti, akan aku lumat mereka!" Sasori berubah jadi mengerikan. Tanpa berpamitan lagi pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu melesat cepat untuk mencari Pein dan Kakuzu.

"Hahahah semoga mereka berdua selamat dari amukan boneka ganas!" Itachi tertawa bahagia membayangkan Pein dan Kakuzu yang babak belur oleh Sasori. Sungguh hal yang ironis kalau itu sampai terjadi.

* * *

**Desa Konoha**

* * *

Sasori berputar dan berkeliling mencari dua mahkluk penebar terror dalam hidupnya. Sudah cukup dia dipasangkan dengan si _pinky_ dan kini dia harus berurusan dengan si _blondy_ (Deidara). Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melewati kediaman Uchiha.

'_Keluarganya Itachi kan sudah tidak ada... Hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja. Itu berarti Sasuke sendirian... '_ entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Niatnya untuk mencari Pein dan Kakuzu terhapus oleh hasratnya yang kembali muncul untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Pemuda itu berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha tersebut. Dia memantau kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu di dalam rumah.

'_Sepertinya dia sedang bersantai... Baiklah aku akan menyergapnya!'_ Sasori yang melihat Sasuke tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu langsung masuk seketika dan segera berbaur, menyamar pada langit-langit rumah Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti cakra pada jari-jari tangannya yang terbentuk seperti benang mulai keluar. Cakra itu bergerak turun untuk melilit tubuh sang Uchiha muda.

"Heh... " Sasuke yang dapat merasakan cakra milik Sasori hanya melirik sambil menyeringai, kemudian dengan gerakan secepat kilat pemuda itu mengeluarkan Kusanagi miliknya.

_PRAAK!_

Dia menghentakkan ujung pedang Kusanagi ke atap langit-langit rumahnya sekuat tenaga, persis tepat di mana Sasori menyembunyikan dirinya.

_BLUGH!_

Pada akhirnya Sasori malah terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras.

'_Aw, sakit... '_ Pemuda itu merintih dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa remuk. Maklum saja, setelah dibangkitkan Sasori kini memiliki tubuh manusia, bukan lagi tubuh boneka.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku mau menculikmu," jawab Sasori teramat amat sangat jujur. Senyuman tipis terlepas dari bibir Sasuke yang berpikir betapa bodohnya Sasori.

"Kau itu benar-benar terlewat nekad atau bodoh? Kau lupa siapa yang kau ancam, heh?" Sasuke merasa yakin kalau dia tak akan bisa dikalahkan dari si Akasuna berkepala merah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan aku, Uchiha... " balas Sasori sambil melempar _deathglare_ karena merasa Sasuke sudah meremehkannya.

"Yo!" muncul Kakashi secara tak terduga dari atap langit-langit rumah Sasuke dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pertarungan kedua pemuda itu kembali terganggu.

"Cih, mengganggu saja... " gumam keduanya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi acara mereka terganggu oleh kedatangan mahkluk gak jelas yang seenaknya nongol tiba-tiba.

"Hahahaha... Maaf, maaf. Tapi saya mau menyampaikan pesan, Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil kalian ke kantor Hokage segera," ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa canggung. Setelah menyampaikan pesan yang dimaksud dia segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap sebelum dia dibantai oleh dua pemuda psikopat yang belum tentu bertobat itu.

"Hn... " kedua pemuda itu menghentikan aksi penyerangan masing-masing dan bergegas pergi menuju kantor Hokage sebelum nenek-nenek tua perkasa itu marah-marah dan menghancurkan segala yang ada.

* * *

**Kantor Hokage**

* * *

Sasori dan Sasuke terlihat sedang berdiri bosan mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan di dalam misi mereka kali ini.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan di sana, kan?" tanya Tsunade untuk memastikan kalau kedua pemuda itu benar-benar paham dengan penjelasannya.

"Hn... " Sasuke mendengus. Dia malas berkomentar karena apapun yang dikatakannya tetap tak bisa mengubah keputusan Godaime yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke desa Inkaku dalam misi memperkenalkan ilmu Ninja pada penduduk setempat terutama anak-anak.

Sasuke melirik Sasori yang juga terlihat tak senang dengan misi yang diberikan. Dia berharap agar si Akasuna itu buka suara dan melancarkan protes. Namun sayang, apa yang diharapkannya tidak terkabul. Sasori diam saja tanpa berkomentar. Yah, harus diakui kalau pemuda berambut merah itu sejenis seperti dirinya, dia bukan Naruto yang pasti akan sewot dan mencak-mencak karena diberi tugas mudah yang tampak 'tak berguna' seperti ini.

"Tak ada yang bertanya?" Tsunade menatap Sasori dan Sasuke secara bergantian, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku anggap kalian sudah mengerti tugas kalian. Sekarang silahkan pergi," lanjutnya menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk segera melaksanakan apa yang dia tugaskan.

...

"Kenapa tadi kau diam saja saat Tsunade memberikan misi seperti itu? Aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya," kata Sasuke saat keduanya sedang berjalan di lorong menuju ke luar.

"Terlalu malas berdebat. Lagipula apapun yang akan kukatakan tidak akan mengubah keputusan Tsunade," jawab Sasori yang ternyata satu otak dengan Sasuke.

"Padahal aku kira kau bisa lebih agresif... " balas Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kau sendiri juga tak agresif Uchiha. Kau memilih untuk diam dan menunggu, _pathetic_... " ejekan balasan dilontarkan Sasori.

'_Berlama-lama dengannya. Aku tidak tahu dalam misi nanti aku bisa tetap diam dan tak membunuhnya atau tidak... '_ batin Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah sangat terpancing emosinya.

'_Cih, aku tak suka tatapan mata itu. Sepertinya misi ini sama saja seperti misi survival dari Uchiha... '_ batin Sasori yang merasakan kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang buruk nanti.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

.

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku/KakaSaku/Slight NaruHina  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

_._

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 3**

.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu melakukan perjalanan yang suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau harus mereka lakukan. Sasori dan Sasuke berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada kata-kata yang saling terucap dari keduanya, yang terdengar hanya suara desir angin dan kicauan burung yang berterbangan dari pohon satu ke pohon lain.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai di sana?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Desa Inkaku tidak cukup jauh dari Konoha. Kalau kita berjalan terus seperti ini, kemungkinan sore nanti kita sudah sampai di sana," jawab Sasuke secara jelas.

"Hn... " Sasori mendengus puas. Untuk suatu alasan, Sasuke mengerti akan sikap Sasori barusan yang seperti berkata 'baguslah'.

Tapi belum lama waktu berselang tiba-tiba saja turun hujan yang sangat lebat mengguyur keduanya. Tak pelak mereka berdua segera mencari tempat berlindung yang paling dekat.

'_Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah turun hujan lebat begini!'_ Sasuke merutuk pada sang hujan tak berdosa yang datang tak tepat pada waktunya. Mungkin si Uchiha bungsu ini berpikir kalau hujan mau datang seharusnya kirim-kirim pesan dulu kepadanya.

'_Membuatku kesal saja! Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti? Aku tak suka menunggu!'_ Sasori bahkan mulai tidak sabar pada hujan yang baru saja turun 10 menit yang lalu.

Intinya kedua pemuda yang sedang berlindung di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar itu sedang saling merutuki nasib masing-masing dan memarahi keadaan yang membuat mereka harus terjebak pada arus hujan yang tak henti-hentinya turun dengan deras. Keduanya duduk saling memunggungi, di mana sebuah batang pohon besar itu menjadi pemisah antara keduanya.

...

Hari semakin lama semakin larut dan tanpa sadar matahari sore sudah tenggelam tapi hujan tak juga kunjung berhenti malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Suasana malam hanya menambah kebisuan diantara kedua pemuda itu dan yang terdengar hanya gemericik air yang mengalir deras, suara aliran sungai yang ada disekitar tempat itu dan suara pepohonan yang daun-daunnya tertiup angin atau suara decihan dari Sasuke, sementara Sasori duduk dengan tenang di belakangnya.

_JDUARR!_

Mendadak kilat turun menyambar dan suaranya begitu menggelegar. Sasuke yang hampir saja tertidur nyaris melompat kaget. Mata _onyx_-nya membulat seketika dan ia terjaga kembali.

_DUAR! DUARR!_

Petir kembali terdengar saling bersautan. Sasuke kembali terlonjak kaget.

"Tak kusangka Uchiha sepertimu ada juga yang ditakuti," ucap Sasori yang sudah menyadari kegelisahan sang Uchiha muda sejak tadi. Lebih tepatnya sejak suara petir terdengar menggaung di sekitar mereka.

"Kau salah besar kalau berpikir aku takut pada petir," balas Sasuke dengan cepat, menapik perkataan Sasori. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan takut pada apapun, terlebih lagi pada petir. Itu akan sangat menggelikan baginya.

"Oh... " suara Sasori terdengar seperti sedang meremehkannya dan Sasuke sangat tak suka akan hal itu. Dia yakin mungkin di belakangnya Sasori sedang menyeringai dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tidak takut pada petir, hanya saja... " Sasuke mencoba untuk memberi penjelasan. Sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau sampai dia diremehkan oleh si Akasuna, namun kalimatnya terhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Sasori setelah adanya jeda yang cukup lama dari Sasuke.

'_Hanya saja setiap kali aku mendengar suara petir... Entah kenapa image pembantaian itu kembali berputar di otakku... '_ ucap Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Tak bisa menjawab, eh?" demi para leluhur Uchiha, Sasuke merasa yakin kalau Sasori sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakangnya karena dia sama sekali tak bisa menjawab.

"Intinya aku tidak takut pada petir," balas Sasuke dengan sikap angkuhnya. Tentu saja dia tak ingin dianggap seperti pecundang, diremehkan atau direndahkan. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ya, ya terserah... " lagi-lagi ucapan Sasori membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" dengus Sasuke sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku percaya padamu Uchiha. Aku percaya kalau **Sasuke Uchiha** tidak takut pada petir," jawab Sasori dengan setengah tertawa pelan. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka mempermainkan perasaan seorang Sasuke akan menjadi begitu sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya dapat menghilangkan rasa bosan yang sedang menderanya.

"Tch... " Sasuke mendecih. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia kalah bicara dari seseorang dan kenyataan itu membuatnya tidak senang. Dia merasa harga dirinya sekarang sedang diinjak-injak. Sasuke merasa seperti mendapat karma karena sering mempermainkan Naruto. Kini ia dapat memahami betapa jengkelnya Naruto tiap kali berdebat dengannya.

Keadaan kembali hening dengan diamnya Sasuke yang merasa kesal dan Sasori kembali merasa bosan karena si Uchiha tak membalas kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tahu? Kadang kala tak ada salahnya kau menunjukkan sisi kelemahanmu tapi bukan sebagai suatu hal yang harus membuatmu malu, melainkan sebagai suatu pembuktian kalau kau masih punya rasa kemanusiaan," ucap Sasori secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengernyit, menaikkan alisnya sambil berpikir apakah Sasori sedang berusaha untuk meledeknya lagi atau tidak, atau itu adalah ucapan dari seseorang penjahat berhati dingin yang sedang tobat?

Sasuke tak membalas, dia hanya diam menunggu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasori yang sebenarnya.

"Rasa kemanusiaan itulah yang membuat orang-orang seperti 'kita' ini diakui dan masih bisa diterima di dalam komunitas terbesar di dunia, yaitu 'Manusia'," ucapnya lagi setelah jeda beberapa saat, "mengingatkan kalau orang-orang seperti 'kita' masih manusia yang juga berperasaan... " ulangnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan terdengar lirih pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Bicaramu seperti orang benar saja," ketus Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia mengakui kebenaran yang dikatakan Sasori barusan.

Sasuke hanya terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya, terlebih lagi dia membayangkan kalau teman-temannya di Konoha sampai tahu kejadian ini. Mereka pasti akan tertawa mengetahui seorang penjahat sedang memberi nasehat pada penjahat lain yang keduanya sama-sama sedang bertobat. Secara reflek, Sasuke segera menajamkan mata dan menatap kesekeliling serta meningkatkan kewaspadaan, mata _onyx_-nya menyelidik ke setiap sudut hutan, hanya untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain lagi di sana selain mereka berdua terutama orang-orang dari Konoha yang siapa tahu diam-diam mengikutinya.

...

Waktu semakin berlalu dan malam semakin larut. Untungnya hujan sudah berhenti, dan masih menyisakan sedikit rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan ke atas dedaunan hutan. Semilir angin berhembus menambah dinginnya malam yang semakin menusuk raga. Sasuke mendesah, tak mungkin mereka akan meneruskan perjalanan dan terpaksa harus bermalam di luar.

"Baiklah Akasuna. Sepertinya kita akan bermalam di sini. Ayo cari goa didekat sini," kata Sasuke segera berdiri dan berbicara pada Sasori. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda di belakangnya.

"Akasuna cepat berdiri atau kutinggal," dengus Sasuke yang heran kenapa Sasori tiba-tiba diam. Dia tahu pemuda itu tidak tertidur atau tiba-tiba mati.

Sasuke menahan urat kesabarannya. Akhirnya karena penasaran pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Hey, Akasuna. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya malas pada Sasori yang masih duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pemuda itu tertunduk, terdiam, tak membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Curiga dengan sikap Sasori yang mencurigakan, Sasuke akhirnya berjongkok di depan pemuda itu dengan perasaan sedikit (hanya sedikiiiiiitttttt) cemas.

"Akasuna? Kau masih hidup? Hey, kenapa mendadak kau begitu diam?" Sasuke menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

'_Dingin sekali... Ja-jangan dia... '_ Sasuke terkejut saat menyentuh lengan Sasori yang begitu dingin.

"Sasori sadarlah!" Sasuke yang menyadari kalau pemuda itu terkena **hipotermia** segera menyandarkan pemuda itu ke belakang (Hipotermia : keadaan di mana seseorang mengalami kesulitan untuk mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin dan mekanisme pada tubuhnya tidak bekerja untuk mengatasinya).

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Uchiha?" tanya Sasori yang pandangan matanya agak kabur. Tubuhnya menggigil dan dia berada dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak fokus.

"Diamlah, Akasuna," balas Sasuke yang langsung berpindah ke belakang Sasori.

'_Hangat... '_ dalam sekejap Sasori dapat merasakan kehangatan yang secara perlahan menyebar ke tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah belakangnya dan menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang mendekapnya dari belakang. Kaget, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi dinginnya tubuh membuatnya membeku dan hanya mampu membuat gerakan kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ini bisa menghilangkan hipotermia yang sedang kau alami sekarang." Seakan tahu kalau pemuda di depannya merasa tak nyaman, Sasuke langsung memberikan penjelasan pada Sasori mengenai apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang hanya untuk membantu Sasori saja.

Sasori akhirnya diam setelah mengetahui penjelasan Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan si raven. Perlahan rasa dingin pada tubuhnya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh sendiri kenapa mau-maunya dia melakukan hal ini? Jangan salah sangka dulu saudara-saudara, dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu pada Sasori, sungguh dia tidak peduli. Hanya saja dia akan terkena masalah kalau sampai partner misinya malah mati gara-gara hipotermia. Dia sendiri juga tak mengira kalau pemuda Akasuna itu bisa terkena Hipotermia, sungguh itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil dan di luar dugaan di dalam pikirannya.

Malam semakin menjalar dan tubuh Sasori yang tadinya dingin perlahan mulai menghangat. Sial bagi Sasuke dia mulai merasa mengantuk. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Sasuke menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasori dan menganggapnya seperti bantal. Aroma apel segar tercium saat jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tubuh pemuda itu.

'_Sial... Rasa kantuk ini tak bisa kutahan... '_ perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Peduli setan dengan Sasori yang mungkin akan menghajarnya atau menjadikannya kugutsu. Dia hanya butuh tidur saat ini, sekarang juga. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti sama sekali tak dipikirkannya.

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

_ ._

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku/KakaSaku/Slight NaruHina  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 4**

.

Pagi akhirnya tiba dengan ditandai dengan suara kicauan dari burung-burung yang berada di sekitar hutan terutama yang berada di atas pohon yang sedang mereka naungi. Mata _onyx _Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Pemuda itu terbangun sambil menatap langit cerah yang membentang di atas kepalanya.

"Ternyata sudah pagi... " gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menghirup bebas udara pagi. Namun seketika aroma apel kembali tercium.

'_Ah, benar juga... Aku tak sendiri... '_ Sasuke baru saja hendak berdiri ketika menyadari tepat di depannya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bersandar kepadanya, tertidur. _'Apa jangan-jangan semalaman kami seperti ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati saat menyadari posisi tidur mereka.

Sasuke perlahan menyandarkan Sasori pada batang pohon. Dia cukup hati-hati melakukannya, bukan karena dia peduli. Dia hanya tak mau membangunkan mahkluk itu, dan siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan penjahat sekelas Sasori kalau mengamuk karena tidurnya diganggu?

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi rekan setimnya itu masih tertidur pulas. Pemuda raven itu mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Sasori dan menyadari kalau keadaannya sudah kembali stabil. Desahan napas laga mencelos dari bibirnya. Setidaknya rekannya ini tidak benar-benar mati karena hipotermia. Kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi entah kemana.

.

Tak lama waktu berselang pemuda yang sedari tadi tertidur itu akhirnya bangun juga. Dengan sedikit kebingungan dia melihat sekitar. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan model jingkrak pada bagian belakangnya sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu ditemani dengan tiga ekor ikan bakar.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun, Akasuna? Untuk sesaat aku berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu di sini," ucap Sasuke seraya melirik Sasori yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Aku benci manusia... " Sasori bergumam tidak jelas tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau sendiri juga manusia," sambar Sasuke cepat.

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja... " seperti _deja vu_ kali ini Sasori yang menahan kalimatnya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat pemuda itu kehabisan kata dan saatnya untuk balas dendam.

"Hanya saja?" Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasori terhadapnya saat mereka berdebat mengenai petir.

Sasori tampak mendelik kesal saat menyadari perkataannya dipakai Sasuke untuk 'balas dendam' kepadanya. Dia terdiam sejenak. Pemuda merah itu memejamkan mata dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian dia hembuskan perlahan.

"Karena manusia itu lemah. Mereka akan sakit, tua lalu mati. Makanya aku benci manusia," jawaban Sasori membuat Sasuke sedikit tercengang.

Sasuke tak menduga pemuda itu mau melanjutkan kata-katanya, padahal dia mengira Sasori akan mengambil sikap yang sama sepertinya. Tapi ternyata dia salah, Sasori di luar dugaannya. Secara tak langsung pengakuan Sasori seperti menampar Sasuke secara mental yang tak berani mengungkapkan alasannya kenapa dia tak menyukai petir semalam.

"Ucapanmu itu seolah-olah kau bukan dari dunia manusia saja," dengus Sasuke yang tak suka dengan cara bicara Sasori karena menganggap manusia sebagai mahkluk yang lemah dan rendah. Jujur dia tersinggung.

"Aku ini dari alam kubur Uchiha," jawab Sasori cuek dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

'_Sialan!'_ batin Sasuke mengumpat. Lagi-lagi si kepala merah itu bisa membalasnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Ayo kita ke Desa Inkaku, aku bosan lama-lama di sini," kata Sasori dengan nada bosan.

Sasori baru saja mau berbalik tapi tak jadi karena dia melihat adanya perubahan pada wajah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tampak marah dengan ekspresi masam yang sedang dia pasang. Memang sih, Sasuke selalu memasang wajah datar, dingin dan menyebalkan. Tapi kali ini Sasori bersumpah demi nama neneknya kalau ekspresi pemuda itu benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang kesal.

Sasori mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan aneh Sasuke. Dia merasa tidak berbuat salah apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Pikiran Sasori sempat melayang, menduga kalau Sasuke adalah seorang perempuan dan itu alasannya yang membuat Sasuke menjadi _moody_. Tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin, dilihat dari sisi mana pun Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Apa dia sedang PMS? Itu lebih tak mungkin lagi karena laki-laki tak mungkin mengalami hal 'itu'.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya yang akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

'_Ck, mahkluk tidak peka. Dia bodoh atau benar-benar tidak mengerti?'_ Sasuke uring-uringan sendiri dalam hati.

"Pantas saja kau kurus dan pendek, ternyata kau tidak doyan makan!" celetuk Sasuke seperti sengaja meledek Sasori.

Urat kemarahan Sasori berkedut seketika. Dua kata tabu dalam hidupnya dilanggar dua-duanya oleh Sasuke. Manik hazelnya menatap sengit ke dalam _onyx._ Tapi tak lama perhatiannya teralih oleh sesuatu dan membuatnya mengerti apa alasannya Sasuke berkata seperti demikian.

"Aku tidak lapar, Uchiha. Lagipula perutku ini masih belum bisa beradaptasi baik dengan makanan-makanan," balasnya setelah mengerti maksud si raven yang menyuruhnya untuk makan, bahkan dia sampai membuat tiga ikan bakar.

Alis Sasuke berkedut mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Dia kesal, sungguh kesal. Rasanya dia ingin mengamuk dan mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya. Tapi dia tetap berusaha _stay cool_ di depan Sasori.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita pergi ke Desa Inkaku." Sasori segera berbalik membelakangi Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah masam Sasuke tadi. (Sayangnya Sasuke tak bisa melihat senyumnya itu, haha... ).

* * *

**Desa Inkaku**

* * *

Sesampainya di desa keduanya disambut oleh kepala desa di sana yang bernama Anzai, juga beberapa penduduk setempat yang ikut menyambut.

"Baru saja kami mau mengirim pesan ke Konoha kalau 'pesanan' kami belum datang," ucap sang kepala desa dengan tampang cengengesan.

'_Pesanan dia bilang? Dia kira kami ini makanan siap saji?'_ Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali mengirim pria tua di depannya ini ke dunia lain.

"Kalian pasti lelah, bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat dulu?" sela seorang wanita berambut panjang yang rambutnya dibentuk dengan kepangan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami langsung saja mengajar. Lalu di mana anak-anaknya?" jawab Sasuke cepat. Dia tak ingin lama-lama membuang-buang waktu. Sasori sendiri tampaknya sependapat dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu saya akan mengantar kalian langsung untuk menemui anak-anak yang akan kalian ajarkan." Anzai, sang kepala desa akhirnya mengantar Sasuke dan Sasori masuk ke dalam desa. Anzai menuntun kedua pemuda itu menuju ke sebuah sekolahan kecil yang ada di dalam desa Inkaku.

"Anak-anak di Desa ini sangat senang bisa mempelajari tentang Ninja. Mereka sangat antusias saat mendengar cerita tentang teknik dari klan Uchiha dan Kugutsu yang dimiliki Sasori. Kalian berdua sangat populer di Desa ini." Anzai menceritakan tentang antusiasme anak-anak yang ada di desa mereka dengan menggebu-gebu.

'_Pantas saja Tsunade mengirim kami kemari... '_ batin keduanya secara bersamaan saat mengetahui alasan Tsunade mempersatukan mereka di dalam misi ini.

"Di ruangan ini isinya adalah anak-anak yang tertarik dengan klan Uchiha. Silahkan." Anzai membuka pintu ruangan kelas tersebut. Kelas yang tadinya hening mendadak jadi ramai saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak anak-anak itu histeris. Sasuke diam mematung, bingung harus diapakan anak-anak itu? Apa perlu dia men-tsukuyomi pada anak-anak itu agar diam?

"Hahah... Semoga berhasil, Uchiha... " bisik Sasori pelan sambil terkekeh. Dia berani jamin Sasuke pasti kelimpungan mengurusi anak-anak yang sebegitu banyaknya sendirian. Ditambah anak-anak itu berisik dan terlihat tak bisa diam.

"Diam saja kau," balas Sasuke sengit.

"Kita ke ruangan sebelahnya, mari," ucap Anzai dengan perasaan merinding saat merasakan atmosfer ketegangan antara Sasori dan Sasuke barusan.

Sasori mengikuti Anzai ke ruangan yang berada tepat di sebelah ruangan kelas Sasuke mengajar. Begitu dibuka Sasori langsung kaget melihat anak-anak yang ada di dalam.

"SASORI-_SENPAAAAI_!" anak-anak yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menyapa Sasori dengan ceria saat melihat sosok idola mereka datang dan mengajar.

'_Ke-Kenapa... '_ alis Sasori bergerak-gerak naik turun, _'kenapa mereka semuanya perempuan? Da-dan... berambut pink!'_.

Sasori benar-benar dibikin stress dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya. Kelas itu isinya anak-anak perempuan semua dan hampir sebagian dari mereka memiliki rambut yang senada dengan milik Sakura! Sekarang dalam gambarannya dia seperti melihat kloningan-kloningan Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang," ucapnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Hal ini membuat sang Kepala desa bingung dan panik, melihat Sasori yang malah pergi. Akhirnya Anzai meminta bantuan kepada Sasuke untuk mengejar Sasori sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan desa.

...

'_Benar-benar bikin susah saja!'_ Sasuke benar-benar dibikin kesal setengah mati. Sasori ternyata lebih merepotkan dari yang dia kira. Pergi dari kelas seenaknya dan memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri tanpa bilang-bilang! Padahal kalau pemuda itu bilang, dia pasti akan ikutan (Samanya aja).

"Akasuna! Berhenti Akasuna!" Sasuke terpaksa harus berteriak-teriak memanggil pemuda itu. Tapi yang dipanggil terus saja melengos tanpa mau menoleh sedikit pun.

"Ck, menyebalkan! Apa boleh buat!" Sasuke langsung menggunakan jutsu agar bisa menyusul Sasori secepat kilat.

Sasori yang tak mengira Sasuke akan menyusulnya dengan menggunakan jutsu hanya bisa berdecih kesal saat pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Minggir kau Uchiha!" geram Sasori yang _mood_-nya sedang jelek. Dia tak mau menggubris Sasuke atau pun beradu mulut atau apa pun dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke yang tak beranjak pergi dari hadapannya membuat si Akasuna menghela napas pelan. Dia tahu, kalau Sasuke tak akan pergi sebelum membawanya kembali, baik dengan cara halus atau kasar sekali pun. Bahkan kalau dia tetap ngotot untuk pergi, pertarungan pasti tak akan bisa dihindari.

"Ayo ikut aku!" akhirnya sekarang gantian malah Sasuke yang ditarik oleh Sasori menuju ruangan kelas tadi.

Orang-orang desa hanya bisa melihat duo (e)'S' itu dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_. Pasalnya yang tadi minggat dari ruangan kelas itu Sasori, tapi kenapa sekarang malah Sasuke yang diseret-seret Sasori masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Sasori langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam begitu tiba di depan kelas. Kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut langsung ia buka.

"Sasori-_senpai _sudah kembali!" celetuk salah seorang murid sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Itu, kan Sasuke-_senpai_!" seru seorang gadis lain menyadarkan teman-temannya akan kehadiran sosok Sasuke yang sedang _speechless_ melihat kenapa banyaknya anak kecil berambut _pink_ di sana.

"KYAAA SASUKE-_SENPAI_!" sontak anak-anak perempuan itu langsung berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke. Teriakan mereka sukses mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam nyata. Sasuke menyadari betapa miripnya anak-anak kecil itu seperti Sakura.

"SASUKE-_SENPAI_! SASORI-_SENPAI_!" akhirnya anak-anak perempuan itu melompat dari tempat duduknya masing-masing dan berlari ke arah dua pemuda itu.

"Cepat keluar dan tutup pintunya!" Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang langsung kabur dari ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, kan?" kata Sasori sambil mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Begini saja. Kita anggap misi ini selesai dan tak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu selain kita berdua, _deal_?" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti sambil menelan ludah. Pantas saja Sasori memutuskan untuk kabur. Tak terbayang kalau sampai anak-anak kecil itu sampai mengerubungi mereka.

"Deal," balas Sasuke cepat tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Setelah berhasil mengkarantina anak-anak itu di kelasnya masing-masing. Sasuke dan Sasori langsung pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun tentunya. Hal ini tentunya hanya akan menjadi rahasia diantara mereka berdua saja.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_ ._

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai,OOC_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku/KakaSaku/Slight NaruHina  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sasori akhirnya tiba juga di Konoha setelah sukses melarikan diri dari misi yang sangat, oh (gak) pentingnya itu. Baru saja mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan orang (lebih tepatnya perempuan) mendatangi keduanya dengan tatapan marah bercampur cemas.

"Ini dia orangnya!" salah satu perempuan yang datang menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan gemas.

"Oh, jadi dia ya yang merusak hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke?" ucap yang lainnya sambil berkacak pinggang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Sasori.

'_Hah? Apa-apaan ini?'_ batin Sasori yang agak kesal dengan tuduhan-tuduhan dari para perempuan yang marah itu.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura dan Sasuke! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa kecuali sebagai seorang 'mantan' Akatsuki!" timpal lainnya setengah mengejek saat mengatakan mengenai status Sasori.

"Benar, benar! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menganggu hubungan mereka berdua!" yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Sasori mencoba untuk diam dan tak menggubris ucapan-ucapan tajam yang terlontar dari gadis-gadis itu. Walaupun dalam hati dia sudah membayangkan membantai mereka semua dengan kugutsu. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap bingung dan _sweatdrop_ dengan kegilaan para gadis –gadis yang semakin menjadi tiap harinya. Jauh dalam hatinya dia merasa kasihan dengan Sasori yang menjadi 'korban' kambing hitam.

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan selingkuh dari Sakura, kan?" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang kena getahnya.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai selingkuh!" seorang gadis lain bahkan tampak mengancam Sasuke dengan tampang horor.

"Sasuke itu hanya boleh untuk Sakura! Tidak boleh sama gadis lain!" ancam gadis lainnya, seolah-olah Sasuke itu sudah menjadi hak mutlak untuk Sakura seorang.

"Diam kalian semua!" Sasuke yang mencoba bersabar akhirnya tak tahan lagi. Dia membentak para gadis-gadis itu supaya diam.

Hening...

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura. Kami hanya teman!" Sasuke membantah mentah-mentah mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura dan menegaskan kalau mereka hanya berteman.

"Ta-tapi di cerita ini dikatakan kau berpacaran dengan Sakura bahkan menikah tapi hubungan kalian dirusak oleh si kepala merah ini!" seorang gadis lain mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang isinya berisi kisah cinta segtiga Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasori (yang pasti buatan Pein dan Kakuzu). Gadis itu tampak tak suka dengan Sasori yang menurutnya telah 'merebut' Sakura dari Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasori mendelik kesal. "Aku juga tak ada hubungannya dengan si _pinky_ itu, ya! Dengar baik-baik **AKU TIDAK SUKA SAMA SEKALI DENGAN SAKURA**!" protes pemuda itu yang entah darimana mengeluarkan toa dan langsung teriak menggunakan toa itu di depan gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Makanya Sasuke. Cepatlah kau nikahi Sakura!" sekarang Sasori malah ikut-ikutan mendesak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah jadi ikut-ikutan seperti mereka?" Sasuke mendelik pada Sasori. Sebenarnya dia itu teman atau lawan, sih.

"Kau dan Sakura merusak reputasiku! Aku tak suka selalu dijadikan kambing hitam sebagai orang ketiga!" dengus Sasori yang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kami juga!" sambung Gaara dan Sai secara bersamaan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana.

"Hei, kenapa kalian jadi ikut-ikutan?" Sasuke _sweatdrop _ngeliat Sai sama Gaara ikut-ikutan demo.

"Kami juga jadi korban sama seperti Sasori! Kau tidak mengerti perasaan kami, sakitnya tuh di sini... " Sai dengan lebay nepok-nepok dadanya.

"Tabahkan hatimu Sai. Kau tidak sendiri, aku juga sama sepertimu," ucap Gaara sambil nepok-nepok gentongnya sendiri –_sweatdrop_-.

"Intinya, tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Sakura!" jawab Sasuke dengan mutlak dan tampaknya akan sulit untuk diganggu gugat. Dengan itu Sasuke langsung pergi, tak peduli dengan gadis-gadis itu dan teman-temannya yang memaksanya untuk menikah dengan Sakura.

* * *

**Kantor Tsunade**

* * *

Sasori dan Sasuke sedang menghadap Tsunade untuk memberi laporan dari misi yang diberikan sebelumnya. Tentu saja keduanya berbohong dan dari sini dapat diketahui kalau Uchiha atau Akasuna sama-sama jago mengarang cerita. Tsunade sendiri tentu tak menyangka kalau kedua pemuda di depannya itu sedang membohonginya.

"Pintar sekali kau berbohong Akasuna," kata Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Uchiha," balas Sasori santai. Intinya mereka berdua sama-sama pembohong.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan satu sama lain. Meski terlihat biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya baik Sasori dan Sasuke sama-sama sedang meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Keduanya menguatkan pertahanan masing-masing.

"Kau tahu. Disaat aku mengatakan akan menikahkan dirimu dengan Sakura, aku tak main-main dan aku harus bisa mendapatkan apa yang kumau!" Sasori tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan cakra dari jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau juga harus tahu kalau aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, Akasuna," balas Sasuke yang langsung dengan cepat menjaga jarak dari tali-tali cakra milik Sasori.

Akhirnya terjadilah perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Sasori di lorong tersebut. Saking serunya Sasori bahkan mengeluarkan Hiruko dan Sasuke mulai memakai Sharingan miliknya bersama Kusanagi yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Keduanya berada dalam keadaan _full power _untuk melakukan serangan.

Saat keduanya sedang seru bertarung, muncul Kankuro sedang membawa-bawa boneka 'Sasori' di belakang punggungnya tanpa menyadari kalau sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami bencana.

_BRUAKH!_

Akhirnya Sasori dan Sasuke yang bertarung (kalau tak mau dibilang bergulat dan Hiruko bersama Kusanagi tidak terpakai oleh pemiliknya) menabrak Kankuro dan dua-duanya sukses menimpa Kankuro yang tak sempat mengelak.

_CRACK!_

Terdengar bunyi retakan dari arah belakang Kankuro. Sedetik kemudian, kalian bisa melihat dua orang Shinobi tengah menjerit histeris sambil meratap.

"TIDAAAAKKKKH!" baiklah Kankuro dan Sasori berteriak lebay dan sukses OOC. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap heran, berusaha untuk tetap waras.

"SASORI KAU TIDAK APA-APA? OH, TIDAK KAU RETAK!" Kankuro teriak sejadi-jadinya sambil meluk-meluk 'Sasori'.

"Rasa-rasanya ada yang berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sasori... " kata Shizune yang sedang berjalan dengan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino. Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bener itu nama Sasori," kata Ino mengiyakan dan akhirnya mereka berempat malah diem di tempat sambil memasang kuping baik-baik.

"Hiks... Apa yang kalian lakukan pada 'Sasori'ku?" Kankuro mewek sambil pasang _deathglare_.

"_Make-up_ luntur tuh!" celetuk Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Kankuro yang kelunturan sama _make-up_ dia sendiri.

"Kankuro! Jangan peluk-peluk 'diriku' seperti itu! Kau membuatku risih!" Sasori reflek mengamankan 'dirinya' dari pelukan Kankuro.

"Hah? Kenapa yang seperti ini sampai kau tangisi, eh?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan sambil mengambil boneka Sasori dari tangan Sasori dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang tubuhku seperti itu Sasuke!" Sasori dengan gemas merebut 'tubuhnya' dari tangan Sasuke.

"Glekh... A-aku tak sa-salah dengar, kan?" Naruto menelan ludah. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Sekarang mereka semakin serius mendengarkan pembicaraan yang entah kenapa bikin telinga mereka memanas.

"Maksudmu seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Sasuke menyeringai dan malah sengaja bermain-main.

"Aku bilang hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada 'tangan'ku?" Sasori menggeram kesal melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sengaja memain-mainkan 'tubuh'nya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Sasuke lepaskan tangamu dari 'Sasori'! kembalikan dia padaku!" Kankuro sewot langsung menjambret kembali apa yang sudah menjadi haknya.

"Aku, kan hanya bercanda," balas Sasuke cuek sambil pasang muka tanpa dosa.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini!" Kankuro buru-buru kabur sebelum 'Sasori' menjadi korban keisengan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke... " lalu muncul Sakura, Shizune, Naruto dan Ino. Keempatnya memberikan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan kepada Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Aku tak sangka. Ternyata seleramu seperti itu, ya Sasuke?" Naruto terlihat takjub sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Hah?" Sasuke cuma bisa cengo, gak ngerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto yang ambigu.

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia, selamat ya!" kata Sakura setengah-setengah. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sasori yang semakin bingung. Pastinya gadis itu tengah patah hati.

"Fufufufufu, berita ini perlu disebarkan ke seluruh Konoha... " Ino diam-diam punya niat bejad yang dampaknya pasti akan merepotkan kedua pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa itu.

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

_ ._

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai,OOC_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku/KakaSaku/Slight NaruHina  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

* * *

**Markas Akatsuki**

* * *

Keesokannya markas Akatsuki gempar akibat kehebohan yang dibuat Pein dan Kakuzu pagi itu. Keduanya sekarang sedang menyelidiki Sasori, mempertanyakan hubungan bocah itu dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Tentu saja mereka sudah mendapat rumor yang beredar di Konoha. Biang gosipnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

"Ayo jelaskan pada kami? Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang Konoha itu benar?" tanya Pein penasaran. Semenjak beralih jadi penulis cerita jiwa keponya memang selalu muncul.

"Hah? Yang mana?" Sasori balik bertanya dengan malas. Dia masih mengantuk, _he's not the type of morning person, so his mood turn into a bad mood in every morning._

"Katanya Sasuke sudah memegang-megang tubuhmu. Apa itu benar?" kali ini giliran Kakuzu yang melemparkan pertanyaan. Sebenarnya dia gak ingin tahu juga sih, hanya saja siapa tahu informasi ini bisa dijadiin duit. Lumayan, kan.

"Oh, itu." Sasori mendengus sebentar, "iya, emangnya kenapa?" tanyanya cuek, seolah-olah hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar baginya dan anggota Akatsuki sukses salah paham.

"Sa-Sasori _danna_, hm... " Deidara kayaknya hancur berkeping-keping nangis bombay sambil gigit-gigitin lengan baju jubahnya Itachi.

"Kau berlebihan Deidara! Lebih baik dia dipegang sama Sasuke daripada dibunuh!" celetuk Itachi sambil narik lengan bajunya dari gigitan Deidara.

"Benar juga, hm!" Deidara langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian bisa memberikanku ruang untuk istirahat? Jujur saja wajah-wajah kalian membuatku tak nyaman untuk tidur," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

'_Grrrr... Bocah ini... '_ Akatsuki lain terpaksa harus pasang urat kesabaran.

"Jadi? Bisa kalian pergi?" katanya lagi sambil memasang wajah bosan.

"Cih... " Akatsuki berdecih bersamaan dan berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kamar Sasori-Deidara.

Tapi waktu bersantai Sasori dalam kedamaian hanya berlangsung lima menit, karena menit setelahnya markas Akatsuki kedatangan tamu tak diundang yaitu Kabuto. Mahkluk bejad yang ternyata ikutan milih tobat ini emang kadang suka bertamu dadakan. Anggota Akatsuki awalnya sebel tapi karena emang dia mau beneran tobat akhirnya diterimalah dia dengan rasa duka cita.

"Yuhu, saudara-saudaraku! Gimana kabar kalian?" tanya Kabuto sambil senyum-senyum sok polos.

"Ngapain dateng kemari?" tanya Pein sinis. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Saya kemari membawa kedamaian kok. Ngomong-ngomong, cerita mengenai Sasuke yang megang-megang Sasori itu beneran?" ketahuan kalau Kabuto samanya kayak yang lain. Intinya dia juga penasaran sama cerita yang lagi beredar.

"Kayaknya beneran," balas Pein sambil menceritakan mengenai pengakuan Sasori beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti membicarakan diriku?" Sasori muncul sambil memasang wajah psikopatnya. Tampaknya dia sudah merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat Kabuto dan Pein.

"Oh, baik-baik. Saya akan bicara pelan-pelan saja," balas Kabuto cepat. Maklum dia gak mau berurusan dengan Sasori apalagi setelah seluruh kekuatannya yang (dengan sangat terpaksa) dia hilangkan sebagai bukti pertobatannya.

"Bagus." Sasori mengangguk senang. Ayolah, jarang-jarang mahkluk seperti Kabuto mau mengalah seperti ini.

"Sasori, ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau sudah memiliki tubuh manusia, ya... " Kabuto yang baru melihat Sasori keluar memberikan tatapan aneh pada pemuda itu, "_nice body you got there..._ " ucapnya yang dengan jelas menyeringai.

_BUAGH!_

Sedetik kemudian kita bisa melihat Kabuto terbang melayang ke langit di atas sana menjadi bintang.

Akhirnya berkat Kabuto _mood _Sasori jadi semakin jelek dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada perkataan Kabuto sebelumnya.

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

Ternyata meski sudah menjauh dari Kabuto, Sasori tampak masih tak bisa tenang karena di jalan dia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak sedang kewalahan karena dikellingi para gadis yang menanyakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura dan kapan keduanya akan menikah.

"Kau tampak kacau sekali, Uchiha," kata Sasori sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya di mana Uchiha tengah mati-matian menahan kesabaran menghadapi gadis-gadis yang begitu banyak dan sangat bawel bertanya kepadanya.

"Jangan bicara saja, cepat bantu aku!" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Lihat-lihat kalau kau bicara, Uchiha. Bicaralah dengan nada yang sedikit sopan," ketus Sasori yang terang-terangan tidak menyukai dari cara Sasuke berbicara kepadanya.

"Mengenaskan sekali. Ninja kuat sepertimu malah terjebak di dalam lautan gadis-gadis, hahahah konyol!" Sasori mentertawakan Sasuke yang sedang kebingunan bagaimana caranya mengatasi para gadis dari Konoha yang semakin hari semakin gila dan terobsesi dengannya.

"Tch... Aku bisa saja menggunakan Sharingan kepada mereka dan mengirim mereka semua ke neraka," ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Lalu kau membunuh mereka semua dan kau akan kembali menjadi ninja pelarian, sekali lagi. Sungguh pemikiran hebat," balas Sasori dengan cepat dan tersenyum sarkastik.

"Cih... " Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Sasori. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin membalasnya hanya saja kali ini dia benar-benar sibuk. Akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu memilih untuk melarikan diri dari gadis-gadis Konoha yang mengelilinginya.

...

Sasuke yang memilih untuk melarikan diri malah diikuti oleh para kunoichi kepo Konoha yang mengejar-ngejarnya dari belakang. Sasori ikut membuntuti, ayolah jarang-jarang dia bisa melihat seorang Uchiha melarikan diri seperti ini hanya karena segerombolan gadis. Dia harus melihatnya tentu sampai akhir. Mau tahu bagaimana nanti nasib Sasuke. Pemuda itu melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya dari Sasori.

"Jujur ku akui ini menyenangkan, hahaha... " Sasori terkekeh. Jelas sekali dia memang menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Melihat Uchiha yang terkenal kuat lari dari segerombolan gadis, benar-benar ironis.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan seyakin itu Akasuna," balas Sasuke dengan tenang sementara Sasori langsung mengernyit. Entah kenapa dia merasakan ada hawa-hawa tak enak di belakangnya.

"Coba lihat di belakangmu." Sasuke menyuruh pemuda berkepala merah itu untuk melihat ke belakang.

'_Lagi-lagi mereka, sial!'_ Sasori _sweatdrop_, kehabisan kata saat melihat gerombolan lain yang sedang menuju ke arah dirinya. Gadis-gadis itu mengejar Sasori sambil membawa sapnduk buatan mereka yang bertuliskan 'LINDUNGI SASUKA DARI SASORI' atau 'KECAM SASORI'.

Pemuda itu memacu gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat bahkan lebih cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang tadi berada di depannya.

'_Sekarang malah dia yang lari... '_ batin Sasuke geleng-geleng. Namun seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya beriringan dengan munculnya ide jahil di otaknya.

Sasuke dengan sengaja menyemburkan lidah api dari mulutnya dan api itu mengarah kepada Sasori yang berada di depannya. Tak mengira Sasuke akan berbuat demikian melengahkan penjagaan pemuda itu. Sasori yang terkena serangan itu terjatuh dari atap rumah yang dia lewati. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat serangannya berhasil menjatuhkan sang _puppet master_.

'_Akan aku balas!'_ Sasori yang tak terima menyerang Sasuke dengan cakra dari jarinya yang menarik sang raven ikut terjatuh.

"WAAAA!" kedua pemuda itu sukses terjatuh dan sama-sama tercebur ke kolam yang ada di tengah kota Konoha.

Gerombolan gadis-gadis itu langsung berhenti dan ikut turun untuk mengelilingi keduanya di tengah kolam itu. Tak lama kedua pemuda itu keluar dari dalam kolam dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah tentunya, dan untuk suatu alasan wajah gadis-gadis yang melihat mereka berubah menjadi merah dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu secepat kilat (sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang mereka inginkan).

"Kau sengaja menarikku ke dalam kolam, ya? Keterlaluan badanku jadi basah!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal sambil meremas lengan bajunya yang sudah lepek.

"Balasan karena kau menyemburku dengan api!" dengus Sasori tak mau kalah.

Sasuke ikut mendengus. Dengan kesal dia berjalan meninggalkan kolam tersebut dan Sasori kembali mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa sekarang kau mengikuti aku Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai risih karena Sasori mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak sedang mengikutimu brengsek! Tapi arah markas Akatsuki memang ke sa—Acho!" Sasori mengumpat kesal dan mendadak saja dia bersin dan menggigil.

'_Menyebalkan! Aku tak menyukai tubuh ini!'_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Kau demam Akasuna... " tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendarat di atas keningnya.

"Cih, singkirkan tanganmu itu dariku," balas Sasori sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dari keningnya.

'_Kenapa tubuh ini tak bisa tahan pada dingin?'_ Sasori terdiam masih sambil tetap memeluk tubuhnya dan rasa dinginnya semakin menjadi saat angin berhembus.

"Kau payah, Akasuna. Aku kasihan melihat seorang _master puppet_ sepertimu bisa menjadi tak berdaya seperti ini hanya karena udara dingin," Sasuke menyeringai sementara Sasori tak bisa membalas perkataan pemuda itu. Untuk kali ini dia setuju, dia memang payah dan tubuh manusianya membuatnya menjadi lemah dan dia benci itu.

"Jaaa-jaannngan... bba-banyak bicarrra k-kau Uchiha!" meski dengan suara yang gemetar pemuda merah itu masih tetap keras kepala dan tak mau kalah bicara.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi sosok pemuda di depannya. Dia, Sasori, seorang penjahat _ranking_ S, _master puppet_ kugutsu, seorang anggota Akatsuki (ralat mantan) dan sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, terlihat _helpless_ dengan keadaannya yang sekarang sedang menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke mendesah dan menghela napas pelan.

"Kita ke rumahku," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ke rumahmu? Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau!" Sasori menolak mentah-mentah ajakan sang Uchiha.

"Kau mau ikut atau mau aku lempar lagi ke kolam?" Tapi tentu saja Uchiha tak bisa dilawan, memang selalu begitu, kan? Mereka selalu bisa menjadi yang lebih keras kepala dibanding yang lainnya. Sasori diam, tentu saja dia tak mau sampai dilempar dan masuk kolam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Terserah." Sasori akhirnya pasrah. Dia malas kalau harus berargumen dengan si Uchiha.

"Bagus." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jarang-jarang dia bisa membuat seorang Akasuna skak mat seperti ini.

"Lagipula, aku yakin kalau kau tidak mau anggota Akatsuki yang lain melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan duluan disusul dengan Sasori yang hanya bisa berdecih di belakangnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka Deidara yang kebetulan melintas melihat kedua pemuda itu tengah berjalan satu arah menuju rumah Sasuke. Dituntun dengan rasa penasaran pemuda pirang yang ahli membuat bom itu mengikuti keduanya untuk menyelidik karena tak biasa-biasanya Sasori pergi ke rumah Sasuke dan Sasuke sepertinya yang mengajak Sasori untuk pergi ke tempatnya.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_ ._

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai,OOC_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku/KakaSaku/Slight NaruHina  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

_._

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu memasuki kediaman Uchiha tanpa menyadari ada mahkluk jadi-jadian yang turut mengekor dari belakang. Sasori mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya tanpa protes. Dia sudah cukup kedinginan dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat. Begitu sampai di dalam Sasuke mengambil beberapa handuk yang tergantung dekat pintu rumahnya.

"Keringkan dirimu dengan ini." Sasuke melemparkan handuk kering berwarna biru muda tepat ke muka Sasori.

"Cih... " Sasori mengambil handuk yang mendarat di mukanya dengan kesal.

Sasori langsung mengeringkan kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk kecil itu dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke memberikannya handuk lain yang cukup besar.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Sasuke menyuruh pemuda yang sedang kedinginan itu untuk menunggu, "aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambilkanmu pakaian." Setelah itu Sasuke beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasori menunggu di depan dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan beberapa kali dia menggerutu karena Sasuke terlalu lama. Dia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk besar yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

"Itu bajuku, kau bisa memakainya dulu." Sasuke memberikan Sasori sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam miliknya pada Sasori.

"Masuklah," kemudian dia menyuruh Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, tunggu di sini," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sasori di ruangan tamu. Keadaan menjadi hening dan sepi. Manik hazel Sasori menjelajah ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Rumah yang besar seperti ini hanya ditinggali seorang diri oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa rasanya dia dapat merasakan pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu kesepian. Tak lama matanya menangkap objek yang berdiri tegak di atas sebuah meja pajangan pada ruangan itu.

'_Pasti ini kedua orang tua Uchiha... '_ Sasori mengambil sebuah figura foto yang menggambarkan ada empat orang tengah tersenyum bersama. Sasuke kecil tampak tertawa saat digendong oleh wanita cantik berambut panjang yang kemungkinan besar adalah ibunya. Lalu ada Itachi yang berdiri sambil tersenyum berada di depan seorang pria.

Sasori melirik foto yang ada di sebelahnya dan di sana dia melihat Uchiha bersaudara itu sedang berfoto bersama di mana Sasuke tengah di gendong belakang oleh Itachi. Tatapan pemuda itu berubah sendu.

'_Aku bahkan tak sempat membawa foto mereka... '_ ucap Sasori yang mengingat orang tuanya kembali dan sayang semua barang-barang kenangan mereka semuanya tertinggal di Sunagakure. _'Bahkan aku tak ingat lagi rupa mereka sekarang... '_ imbuhnya. Semenjak dia dihidupkan ada beberapa memori yang hilang dari otaknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa dua minuman.

"Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu sangat sayang pada keluarga," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kali ini tak ada nada suara yang terdengar sarkastik atau pun suara seperti sedang meremehkan. Dia benar-benar tulus mengatakan itu.

"Tak ada bedanya dengan kau, Akasuna," balas Sasuke datar. Dia cukup tahu mengenai pemuda merah itu dari Sakura dan alasan kenapa pemuda itu tak membalas serangan terakhir dan membuka pertahanannya disaat akhir. Sasori terlalu bodoh memilih untuk mati seperti itu dengan alasan konyolnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini Sakura tak ada di sini lagi

"Hmph." Sasori tak membalas.

"Kemarilah. Aku sudah membuatkan ini untukmu." Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memanggil Sasori ke arahnya seperti sedang memanggil anak kecil.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa begitu sangat perhatian pada orang lain seperti ini." sasori menyeringai sambil meneguk teh hangat buatan sang Uchiha. Hangat dan manis. Jujur itu adalah teh terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Aku hanya tak bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang tak berdaya sepertimu, Akasuna. Hal itu akan merusak reputasi Uchiha," balas Sasuke yang sukses mendapatkan _deathglare _dari Sasori.

"Sasori-_danna_ sedang bersama Sasuke, un?" Deidara yang sedang mengintip dari luar mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya saat melihat kedua pemuda angkuh itu duduk bersama sambil minum teh. Deidara hampir saja meledakkan dirinya saking tak percayanya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Dei, kau sedang apa?" muncul seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundak si pirang, membuat Deidara terkejut dan melompat dari tempatnya.

"Ssshhhh, un!" Deidara segera menyuruh dua orang yang ada di belakangnya untuk diam.

"Opss!" Hidan langsung menutup mulutnya sambil nyengir.

"Kau tidak sedang memata-matai adikku, kan?" Itachi langsung memasang sharingan.

"Coba kalian lihat itu, un!" Deidara dengan suara pelan menyuruh kedua temannya untuk melihat ke arah yang dia tunjuk.

"Kok bisa? Itu, bukannya Sasori? Hidan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah penglihatan.

"Sasori pasti ambil kesempatan, mentang-mentang Sasuke sendirian di rumah!" umpat Itachi sedikit kesel dan memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.

"Astaga, mereka tampak akur sekali! Manisnya~~ " sambung Ino yang entah bagaimana ada di sana bersama dengan Tenten dan kedua gadis itu tengah terkikik saat melihat duo S yang kelihatan bisa akur.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini, un?" tanya Deidara pada kedua gadis itu. Sejak keadaan damai kemampuan mendeteksinya sedikit melemah.

"Oh, oh lihat! Apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke?" tak mempedulikan omongan Deidara, Ino menunjuk ke arah dalam dengan kegirangan. Gadis itu nyaris berteriak.

Deidara, Hidan dan Itachi segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka lagi ke dalam. Di sana ketiganya nyaris mati di tempat saat melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang 'tampak' sedang mencium Sasori.

Tapi apa benar Sasuke mencium Sasori? Oh ternyata mereka salah paham. Karena yang sebenarnya Sasuke hanya sedang menempelkan keningnya saja ke kening Sasori dan dari luar keduanya terlihat seperti berciuman padahal tidak. Deidara jatuh pingsan melihat _Danna_-nya 'dicium' oleh Sasuke yang kemudian disusul oleh Itachi. Tenten dan Ino terkekeh melihat dua Akatsuki pingsan mendadak. Keduanya langsung kabur, tinggal Hidan yang kelimpungan mengurusi Deidara dan Itachi.

Sementara di dalam kediaman Uchiha, Sasori yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke langsung menghajar jidat Sasuke dengan jidatnya sendiri.

_DUGH!_

Terjadi benturan keras sesama jidat. Sasuke yang tak mengira akan mengalami hal naas hanya bisa meringis sambil memelototi sang pelaku, yaitu Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!" umpat Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sasori. Jidatnya terasa panas dan dia yakin pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"_Watch your mouth, brat_!" Sasori membalas umpatan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah menyerangku, hah?" dengus sang raven yang kemudian berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan kesal. Sungguh demi Tuhan jidat Sasori ternyata lebih keras dari jidat Sakura.

"Justru apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak terbiasa dengan orang yang berada sedekat itu denganku, dan aku anggap itu sebagai ancaman," balas Sasori dengan enteng dan menyangka perbuatan Sasuke barusan sebagai ancaman yang perlu ia waspadai.

"Tch, bodoh... " gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Aku dengar itu, Uchiha!" protes Sasori saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn... " Sasuke menghela napas mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya sekaligus kesabarannya. Sungguh sikap Sasori seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Aku tadi hanya mau mengecek suhu tubuhmu saja. Apa sudah normal atau belum," ucapnya yang sudah bisa bersikap tenang lagi.

"Oh... " balas Sasori pelan dan sedikit menggerutukan kalau dia tidak tahu.

"Jadi? Apa suhu tubuhku sudah kembali normal?" tanyanya saat Sasuke duduk kembali di tempat semula. Sasuke menggeleng, dan Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Keduanya kembali diam dalam keheningan, tak ada yang banyak bicara kecuali Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasori untuk merapihkan rumah. Tentu saja dia harus melakukan semuanya sendiri karena di kediaman Uchiha hanya tinggal dia seorang sementara sang kakak lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama para Akatsuki, meski sesekali Itachi datang dan menginap di rumah.

Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas bosan. Keadaan diam seperti ini membuatnya menjadi kesal karena dia pasti akan teringat pada masa lalunya, dan itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Dia benci menunggu, karena menunggu itu menyakitkan, apalagi menunggu orang yang pasti tak akan pernah datang. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terjadi, tapi dengan bodohnya dia masih mau menunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Sasuke kembali ke ruangan setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut melihat sang _master puppet_ sedang tertidur di sana. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Sasuke. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah Sasori. Diam-diam tangannya kembali menempel pada kening pemuda itu hanya untuk memastikan.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak apa-apa... " ucap Sasuke pelan saat mengetahui suhu pada tubuh Sasori mulai kembali normal seperti biasa.

...

Sementara itu di Konoha, atau lebih tepatnya di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Para Shinobi Konoha sedang berkumpul dan sedang membicarakan berita hangat mengenai Sasori dan Sasuke yang 'berciuman'. Tentu saja biang keladinya Ino dan Tenten yang sukses menyebarkan berita tersebut.

"Serius? Sasuke mencium Sasori?" Naruto untuk pertama kalinya lebih tertarik dengan cerita Ino daripada ramen pesanannya.

"Aku serius! Tanya saja mereka bertiga!" Ino mengangguk yakin sambil menunjuk Hidan, Itachi dan Deidara sebagai saksi. Ketiga Akatsuki itu bukannya pulang tapi malah ikutan nimbrung bergosip sama Ino dan Tenten.

"Hiks... Sasori-_danna_, un... " Deidara malah meratap.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau _my baka ototou_ dan Sasori... " Itachi kembali ingat kejadian itu dan langsung pundung.

"Tapi apa jadinya kalau Sasuke dan Sasori beneran jadian? Maksudku mereka sama-sama diam, angkuh dan egois. Tak ada yang mau saling mengalah! Aku merasa mereka tidak akan cocok!" celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba sambil berpendapat. Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju termasuk tiga Akatsuki.

"Siapa bilang? Kurasa mereka cocok!" timpal Sai yang berpendapat sebaliknya dan kini semua mata menatapnya.

"Cocok darimana?" dengus Itachi tak setuju dengan pendapat Sai.

"Mereka cocok," balas Sai ngotot, "bayangkan saja, yang satu kepala ayam dan yang satu kepala saos. Si ayam dan si saos! Kalau mereka disatukan tentu akan menjadi suatu hidangan yang lebih nikmat! Ayam akan lebih nikmat bila ditambah saos, kan?" tambahnya lagi dengan antusias.

"Kenapa semua pembicaraan ini malah membuatku jadi lapar." Naruto menggerutu dan mulai menyeruput ramen kuahnya.

"Coba sekarang kalian pikirkan Ayam ditambah saos. Kalian pasti sadar kalau sebenarnya mereka cocok!" ucap Sai sekali lagi sambil membayangkan ayam panggang yang diatasnya dilumuri saos.

Sementara pemikiran yang lain tidak seperti itu. Awalnya mereka membayangkan ayam panggang yang di atasnya dilumuri saos, namun seketika gambaran itu berubah menjadi Sasori yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke dan dua-duanya tengah tersenyum manis.

_CROTH!_

Seketika mereka semua ambruk dengan hidung berdarah karena membayangkan hal yang seharusnya tak mereka pikirkan (kecuali Naruto yang malah semakin kelaparan dan menambah porsi ramennya).

"Lho? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya, padahal ini semua berkat omongannya yang aneh=aneh mengenai ayam dan saos.

Jauh dari mereka Sasuke yang sedang berada di dapur langsung bersin bersamaan dengan Sasori yang tertidur ikutan bersin dan terbangun.

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

_ ._

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai,OOC_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

_._

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 8**

.

* * *

**Markas Akatsuki**

* * *

Sore harinya Sasori pergi dari kediaman Uchiha. Dia merasa sudah jauh lebih baik dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula dia tak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama tinggal di tempat Sasuke. Lama-lama bersama Sasuke bisa membuatnya naik darah.

Begitu sampai di depan markas pemuda itu berjalan masuk dengan malas. Begitu di dalam dia segera melepaskan jubah Akatsuki kesayangannya di atas sofa dengan sembarang. Itachi mengernyit saat menyadari baju yang dipakai Sasori adalah baju milik Sasuke. Sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat peduli akan adiknya, tentu dia hapal semua koleksi baju-baju Sasuke termasuk hal pribadi anak itu (wah, Itachi _stalker_).

"Sas, itu baju Sasuke, kan?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Iya," jawab Sasori singkat. Dia langsung duduk di sofa merah Akatsuki dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kenapa bajunya kau yang pakai?" tanya Itachi lagi semakin kepo. Diam-diam Zetsu yang lagi nyirem taneman langsung pasang kuping baik-baik.

"Sebenernya males sih, tapi dia ngotot, jadi ya udeh deh... " Sasori angkat bahu cuek.

"Wah, wah yang baru pulang dari kandang macan!" celetuk Hidan sambil nyengir, tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa tuh?" tanya Sasori gak ngerti sama perkataan Hidan.

"Kau habis diterkam si Uchiha bungsu, ya?" Kisame ikutan nimbrung.

"Diterkam? Sama siapa? Sasuke?" Sasori makin gak ngerti sama arah tujuan percakapan teman-temannya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya lagi mereka omongin.

"Udah gak usah malu-malu gitu!" kali ini giliran Pein yang ikut-ikutan. Dia nepuk pundak Sasori dari belakang, bikin sang _puppet master_ kaget dan nyaris berubah bentuk lagi jadi boneka.

"Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu. Kau itu menakutkan!" Sasori langsung pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Hidan.

Sasori diam dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk menikmati harinya di dalam markas. Dia kembali bersandar, tapi dia menjadi risih seketika saat semua mata Akatsuki lain menatapnya dengan tatapan intens dan perlakuan itu membuatnya jadi tak nyaman.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Sasori sambil mendengus kesal.

"Katakan padaku, kau di atas apa di bawah?" tanya Hidan dengan tingkat kebodohan tinggi sejadi-jadinya.

"Idiot, kau terlalu frontal!" Pein secara reflek menyambit Hidan dengan sendal jepit khas ninja miliknya.

"Hey, aku hanya penasaran!" protes Hidan gak terima disambit, "lagipula aku yakin yang lain pasti mau tahu, terutama Konan, ya kan?" Hidan menunjuk Konan yang sudah berdiri sambil menyiapkan pensil dan kertas untuk mencatat.

"Kalian ini bicara apa, sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kalian. Apanya yang di atas dan di bawah?" Sasori bertanya dengan wajah polos no jutsu, bikin Akatsuki lainnya harus menahan diri mati-matian melihat kepolosan sang _puppet master_.

"Ah, kami mengerti! Kau pasti malu karena sudah ditaklukan oleh adikku, ya kan?" dengan bangga Itachi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ke arah Sasori membuat pemuda itu menjaga jarak seketika dari Itachi.

Begitulah, hari itu Sasori dibuat bingung oleh semua kelakuan dan pertanyaan yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia salah masuk markas? Atau memang ada sesuatu yang salah pada teman-temannya? Atau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya? Percayalah, Sasori sama sekali tak berpikiran ke arah yang aneh-aneh. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan kalau teman-temannya sedang kumat. Ya, itu merupakan satu-satunya penjelasan yang masih masuk akal dan paling waras baginya.

...

Besoknya pagi-pagi sekali Sasori kembali dipanggil oleh Tsunade. Kali ini ia tak sendiri karena Konan juga ikut bersamanya, entah misi apa yang mau diberikan sang nenek tua itu sampai membutuhkan dua ekor Akatsuki sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Di jalan menuju kantor Hokage, keduanya berpapasan dengan duo tim 7 yang sudah terkenal itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Entah kenapa Sasori langsung mendapat firasat buruk saat bertemu dengan kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

**Kantor Hokage**

Tsunade terlihat sedang mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan tak sabar. Ayolah, hari ini tepat pagi ini dia ada janji mau pergi ke acara perjudian akbar terbesar tahun ini di Otogakure bersama Orochimaru, Shizune dan Kabuto dan dia tak mau sampai terlmabat ke sana.

_Krieeet... _

Pintu kantor Hokage terbuka perlahan. Tsunade langsung sumringah begitu melihat siapa yang datang ke kantornya.

"Ah, kalian datang juga! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" dengus Tsunade sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku.

"Astaga, masih untung kami datang nenek! Kau tahu ini MASIH JAM 5 PAGI dan kau menyuruh kami semua untuk datang secepatnya! Aku bahkan tak sempat mandi!" Naruto mencak-mencak kesal tanpa menyadari urat kesabaran Tsunade mulai berkedut. Sasori, Konan dan Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto tak sempat mandi langsung menjaga jarak satu meter dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Bocah... !" Tsunade melotot, memasang wajahnya yang paling angker dan serem ke Naruto.

"Hehe... Lupakan yang kukatakan barusan. La-lalu apa misinya?" Naruto nyengir takut-takut dan langsung mengembalikan ke topik semula.

"Aku ingin kalian semua pergi ke _land of frost_ dan membantu para pejuang di sana untuk memerdekakan tanah kelahiran mereka." Tsunade kembali tenang dan duduk kembali, "Konan, kau akan menjadi pemimpin mereka," ucapnya sambil melotot ke arah tiga pemuda lainnya yang tampak protes tapi langsung diam tutup mulut setelah kena _deathglare_.

"Siap!" balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan semangat. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia mendapat misi yang tidak membosankan. Maklum setelah semua peperangan berakhir di Konoha, keadaan jadi damai, terlalu tentram malah dan tak banyak misi tingkat tinggi yang bisa ia kerjakan.

...

Akhirnya rombongan mereka segera pergi keluar dari ruangan kantor Tsunade. Naruto berjalan gontai karena masih lemas, dan entah sengaja atau tidak dia seperti ingin menempel pada Konan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Naruto kau jorok!" cibir Konan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau baru tahu?" gumam Sasuke enteng. Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah keduanya.

"Kalian berdua kejam! Kita ini akan satu tim di misi ini!" Naruto pura-pura merajuk. "Aku masih punya Sasori, ya kan?" Naruto lompat ke arah Sasori, niatnya pengen nemplok.

"Jangan coba-coba bocah," ucapnya tajam membuat Naruto merasa tertohok.

"Itu benar Naruto. Kau bisa mati dibantai Uchiha nanti kalau coba-coba memeluk Sasori!" celetuk Konan yang masih mengignat cerita dari Itachi, Hidan dan Deidara mengenai Sasuke yang 'menerkam' Sasori, padahal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya ketiga pemuda itu bersamaan. Naruto yang dasarnya lemot memang sudah lupa mengenai perbincangan yang terjadi kemarin tentang Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Kalian berdua jangan malu-malu begitu! Ya, ya aku tahu, aku akan tutup mulut menjaga rahasia kalian!" Konan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

'_Kurasa dia mulai tidak waras... '_ batin Sasuke dan Sasori kompakan sementara Naruto hanya diam melongo.

"SASORIIIIIII!" dari ujung lorong keliatan ada Kankuro yang lari-lari menuju arah Sasori.

_BRUKH!_

Pemuda berbaju serba hitam itu langsung menubruk Sasori dan memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku Kankuro! Kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas!" Sasori berusaha mati-matian lepas dari pelukan maut Kankuro, tapi yang ada pelukannya malah semakin kencang.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku sebelum diijinkan ikut denganmu!" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tak membutuhkanmu Kankuro! Kami berempat sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjalankan misi ini!" dengus Naruto yang merasa agak tersinggung.

"Aku ikut bukan untuk membantu misi kalian! Tapi aku ingin melindungi sepupuku yang paling imut ini dari si Uchiha!" balas Kankuro lebay sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke pake jari tengah.

"Melindungiku? Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Kankuro, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri bahkan dari si Uchiha," ujar Sasori yang merasa kelakuan Kankuro kelewatan. Apa dia dianggap lemah begitu sampai tak bisa menjaga diri sendiri? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha coba?

"Kenapa kalian berdua jadi membicarakanku?" Sasuke terlihat kesal, bete, males, dongkol dan lain-lain karena terus dibicarakan.

"Hiks... Sasori, tunjukkan pada Uchiha kalau Akasuna itu kuat! Jangan mau kalah! Soal Sasuke yang berhasil 'menaklukan' dirimu sudah tersebar luas... Aku tak terima! Pokoknya tak akan kubiarkan mahkluk ayam jadi-jadian ini mendekatimu!" ucap Kankuro berapi-api dengan air mata yang berlinang. Rasa-rasanya dia jadi mirip Maito Guy. Sasori _sweatdropped_ melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang ternyata tak kalah abnormal dari Akatsuki (termasuk dia).

"Enak saja! Dia tak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku!" Sasori panas karena dianggap lebih lemah dari Sasuke, padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud Kankuro.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau harus membuktikan kalau kau bisa berada di atas, oke!"

_GLODAK!_

Kankuro ngedipin mata dengan genit, sementara Konan langsung ngegabruk, baru paham maksud Kankuro. Sasori sama Sasuke, dua-duanya sama cengo, Naruto malah asik garuk-garuk mikir. Pikiran dia konslet total. Gagal paham.

"Dasar mesum!" Konan ngegeplak kepala Kankuro pake kipas kertas dadakan.

"Apa sih, yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan?" Sasori menatap curiga pada Kankuro dan Konan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah Kankuro jangan mengurusi urusan orang! Biarkan saja mereka berdua menjaga privasi mereka!" Konan menarik Kankuro yang sedang mencoba untuk memeluk Sasori lagi dan menjauhkan pemuda itu demi keselamatan nyawanya.

"Tapi, Sasori-_chaaaannnn_~~ " Kankuro malah merengek makin menjadi, persis bocah yang gak mau kehilangan mainannya.

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Dengan. Sebutan. Sasori-_chan_." Sasori mendelik saat mendengar Kankuro memanggilnya dengan sbutan '_chan_'. Demi tubuh manusianya sekarang, kenapa Kankuro bisa bersikap over protektif begini terhadapnya.

"Kau tenang saja Kankuro. Aku akan menjaga Sasori dari Sasuke untukmu. Kalau dia berani berbuat yang macam-macam." Konan menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil memasang wajah terangker yang pernah dia tunjukkin ke Pein kalau cowok itu lagi ketahuan buka majalah bokep. "Tak akan ada ampun lagi! Akan kusobek-sobek!" Konan menyobek-nyobek kipas kertas yang dia pegang dengan penuh napsu api cinta membara.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui Konan. Aku cukup mampu menjaga diriku sendiri," ucap Sasori sambil berjalan melenggang. Dia sudah malas berlama-lama di sana dan membicarakan pembicaraan ambigu yang tak jelas.

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka nanti menuju _Land of frost_?

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Saya selaku author ingin mengucapkan selamat merayakan hari raya idul fitri bagi mereka yang merayakannya. Semoga ke depannya jadi semakin lebih baik. Amin.


	10. Chapter 10

_ ._

_Warning : Totally crack! Sho-ai,OOC_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : SasuSaso/Slight SasuSaku  
_

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_I've just this craziest idea after I saw some doujin about Sasori, so I make this story_

ENJOY IT!_  
_

_._

**TOTALLY CRACK!**

**Chapter 9**

.

Keempat Shinobi yang dikirimkan Tsunade menuju _land of frost_ itu sekarang sedang mengarungi lautan untuk sampai ke tempat tersebut. Masing-masing dari mereka memilih untuk berpencar di dalam kapal, melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri, seperti Konan yang malah asik menikmati pemandangan laut (meskipun sambil mencak-mencak kalau ada cipratan air mengenai dirinya), Sasori yang memilih untuk diam (semedi) di dalam kamar, dan Naruto yang memilih untuk ke restoran di kapal itu untuk memakan ramen dan sukses menarik Sasuke ikut bersamanya.

"Cepat makannya, _dobe_!" Sasuke mulai tak sabar menunggu Naruto untuk menyelesaikan hawa napsunya terhadap sang ramen yang entah sudah berapa mangkuk ia habiskan.

"Hah? Wenapa? Wahu wasih wau wavan wagi, _heme_!" protes Naruto dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi oleh mie ramen.

"Telan dulu makananmu kalau mau bicara, _dobe_! Kau ini sama sekali tidak tahu aturan." Sasuke mendengus sambil geleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih sama saja seperti dulu.

"Wicara wapa hau _heme_!" Naruto melotot tak terima.

"Sudahlah, _dobe_. Aku mau kembali saja ke kamar." Tanpa mau mendengar protes Naruto lagi, pemuda raven itu segera bergerak meninggalkan meja makan.

_Bagi para penumpang diminta harap kembali masuk ke dalam kapal karena prediksi badai akan segera tiba dalam waktu kurang lebih 20 menit. Harap berdiam diri di tempat yang aman dan jangan pergi ke geladak_.

Terdengar pengumuman dari sang kapten kapal yang mengatakan kalau badai sebentar lagi akan datang. Maklum saja cuaca menuju ke _land of frost_ memang sulit sekali diprediksi. Konan yang berada di luar segera masuk ke dalam bersama dengan beberapa penumpang lainnya yang juga berada di depan. Naruto masih tetap asik berkutat dengan mie ramen kuahnya. Rasanya meski meteor jatuh sekali pun pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming selama ramen-ramen kesayangannya menemani. Sasuke, dia sudah pergi kembali ke kamar sejak tadi.

_Krieeet... _

Suara pintu kamar terbuka perlahan dan di dalam sana dia dapat melihat Sasori yang tengah duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa langkah kakunya sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dia sama sekali tak peduli pada Sasori, tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain. Dia ingin melihat keadaan pemuda itu, setelah melihat saat pertama kali mereka menaiki kapal Sasori langsung pucat, mual dan kejang-kejang (oke, bagian terakhir mungkin sedikit berlebihan). Sekarang di sinilah ia, tepat di depan kamar sang _puppet master_.

"Mau apa kau kemari Uchiha?" tanya Sasori dengan pandangan mata yang tak fokus.

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau masih hidup," ejek Sasuke sambil memasang senyuman menyebalkannya.

"Aku masih hidup Uchiha, masih bernapas meskipun aku berharap bisa kembali ke alam kubur saat ini juga," balas Sasori agak sarkastik.

"Demi Tuhan, Akasuna. Kau itu payah sekali." Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, "pertama kau tak tahan pada udara dingin, dan sekarang kau mabuk laut," ucapnya sambil menatap Sasori dengan pandangan kasihan dan takjub sekaligus.

"Aku terbiasa pergi lewat udara," gumam Sasori pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Baiklah, Sasori sang Akatsuki memang setiap pergi kemana-mana selalu pergi bersama Deidara dan mereka selalu memakai jalan udara. Kemungkinan pemuda itu belum terbiasa dengan kondisi jalan laut, cuaca yang cukup ekstrim juga menjadi faktor pemuda itu mabuk laut.

"Ini makanlah." Sasuke mendekati Sasori dan menyerahkan sebuah pil obat pada pemuda itu. "Tenang saja, ini bukan racun. Ini adalah obat racikan Sakura." Sasuke menjelaskan perihal obat yang ada di tangannya saat Sasori menatapnya penuh keraguan.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasori singkat dan langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Urat kesabaran Sasuke berkedut. Ayolah, dia sudah capek-capek mendatangi mahkluk merah itu dan sudah berbaik hati mau memberikannya obat! Asal kalian tahu, untuk melakukan itu semua dia harus menurunkan gengsi dan harga dirinya dua tingkat tapi balasannya seperti ini. Andai saja dia tak ingat mereka lagi menjalani misi mungkin dia tak akan segan-segan untuk men-chidori si Sasori.

"Kau keras kepala," desis Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Pergilah dan biarkan aku sen—Urpp... !" tiba-tiba saja Sasori merasa mual. Dia bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Makanya jangan sok kuat! Kau itu seperti anak kecil, sulit sekali untuk dikasih tahu!" Sasuke menyeringai puas saat melihat pemuda itu menderita. Dia bersandar pada tembok di depan pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk melihat Sasori yang sedang kewalahan mengatasi sindrom mabuk lautnya.

"Diam dan—UWAA!" awalnya Sasori ingin memarahi Sasuke, dia sudah mendelik tajam tapi sebuah guncangan yang terjadi pada kapal membuatnya kehilangan dan terjatuh.

_Blugh!_

Dia terjatuh bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang tadi sempat ia jadikan pegangan dadakan.

"KYAAAA~~ SASORI DI ATAS, DI ATAS!" terdengar suara jeritan Konan yang kegirangan melihat adegan salah paham tersebut (sejak kapan dia di situ?).

"Bisakah kau tenang Konan? Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Sasori sudah sebal saja melihat Konan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _fansgirling_.

"Dan bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" sambar Sasuke yang tubuhnya sukses tertimpa oleh Sasori.

"Ya, ya aku akan bangun. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama berdekatan denganmu," dengus Sasori yang langsung berdiri.

_GRUSAK!_

Disaat keduanya baru saja berdiri, kapal kembali berguncang ke sisi kanan. Sasori kembali menarik Sasuke dan kini keduanya langsung menabrak dinding kapal, di mana posisi Sasuke yang menghimpit Sasori ke tembok kapal. Konan langsung ambruk di tempat dengan hidung berdarah.

"Kapal sialan," desis keduanya kompak merutuki sang kapal tak bersalah yang hobi goyang kiri dan kanan ala dangdutan dan membuat keduanya kerepotan.

"Urrp... " Sasori kembali merasa mual.

'_Kepalaku pusing, perutku juga mual. Rasanya aku tak kuat lagi berdiri... '_ batin Sasori merana. Kenapa dia harus mengalami fenomena mabuk laut yang seumur-umur baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan.

"Pinjam tubuhmu sebentar Sasuke... " Sasori menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk lebih dekat lagi kepadanya dan reflek begitu Sasuke berada cukup dekat dengannya, pemuda yang sedang dilanda mabuk laut itu segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke tubuh sang raven.

Sasuke bukannya merasa betah dengan posisi mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh. Jantungnya sedikit berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia ingin sekali mendorong Sasori agar menjauh darinya, tapi entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya sedikit luluh dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi penyangga untuk pemuda itu. Aroma tubuh Sasori menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terangkat meraih kepala sang Akasuna dan mendekapnya pelan.

Sasori sendiri bukannya tidak menyadari dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia sadar betul dengan tindakannya saat ini. tapi apa boleh buat? Dia sendiri tak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri karena kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing dengan perut mual tak karuan. Rasanya dia seperti dikocok ke dalam sebuah mesin blender. Satu hal, dia berterima kasih dalam hati pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa tak beranjak dari posisinya.

Keduanya berada dalam posisi itu selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Guncangan dari kapal mulai berkurang, tidak sekeras tadi, dan badai laut tampaknya sudah agak mereda. Sasori juga merasa rasa mual dan pusingnya sudah agak berkurang.

"Aku rasa, aku berhutang padamu untuk masalah ini," ucap Sasori sambil menjaga jarak dari Sasuke dan kembali dalam posisi normal.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menagihnya," balas Sasuke setengah menyeringai.

"Hei. Apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa membantuku menolong Konan? Sepertinya dia kehabisan darah," ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana sambil melihat Konan yang tepar berlinangan darah dari hidungnya. Sasuke dan Sasori langsung _sweatdropped_ melihat Konan yang menjadi korban salah paham.

* * *

**Malamnya**

* * *

Rombongan tim misi menuju _land of frost_ memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur lebih cepat, agar ketika mereka sampai besok pagi, kondisi mereka bisa benar-benar bugar. Malam itu badai laut mereda, hanya saja cuaca buruk memang tak bisa diprediksi dan diperkirakan selama berada di laut. Malam itu hujan kembali datang, kilat saling menyambar dan bersahutan, mengaungkan suaranya.

_CTAR! DUARR!_

Suara petir kembali terdengar. Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak bisa tidur kembali gelisah. Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil merutuki suara petir yang terdengar tanpa henti. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, berpikir sambil menikmati keheningan malam yang membuatnya merasa gila. Kenangan-kenangan buruknya seakan lepas dari penjara otaknya yang bernama masa lalu. Pembantaian klannya yang dilakukan sang kakak tak bisa begitu saja dia lupakan, dan disaat dia mengetahui semua alasan dibalik perbuatan itu, rasa amarahnya seperti kembali bergemuruh. Dia tahu semua sudah berakhir, keadaan kembali damai, Itachi juga sudah kembali dan tak seharusnya perasaan benci terhadap Konoha kembali menguasai dirinya. Tapi peristiwa itu telah merenggut orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan pengalaman pahit harus terpaksa ia telan.

_JDUAR!_

Sambaran petir di langit gelap kembali terdengar suaranya dan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sasuke jadi merasa tak akan pernah bisa tidur malam ini. Jujur saja dia memang jarang sekali tidur terutama dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini. Bayang-bayang buruk masa lalunya selalu datang menghantui, meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya.

_DHUARR!_

Kali ini Sasuke tercengang, tapi bukan karena suara petir yang barusan dia dengar, melainkan karena di depannya kini tengah berdiri sosok yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya untuk datang ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sasuke benar-benar dibuat takjub melihat Sasori berdiri di sana dengan tampang bosan, dan dilihat dari raut wajahnya dia seperti baru saja terbangun dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Satu hal yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa pemuda itu mau datang ke tempatnya meskipun jelas sekali terlihat dia berada dalam kondisi sangat mengantuk.

"Minggir," ucap pemuda itu tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk memberikannya ruang.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti atas tindakan yang dilakukan Sasori. Melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergeming membuat Sasori hilang kesabaran. Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke, memaksanya memberikan ruang untuknya. Setelah itu, Sasori langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan segera berbaring persis di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau... " Sasuke bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Jangan banyak bicara, sekarang tidurlah," balasnya dengan cepat, menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera tidur.

Sasuke masih diam terbengong, bahkan dia sempat berpikir dirinya sedang bermimpi. Sasori yang sepertinya mengetahui Sasuke masih diam pada posisi duduknya segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa tidur," ucapnya singkat tapi tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Darimana kau bisa... " lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Dia heran darimana Sasori bisa mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. Jangan katakan dia punya Sharingan atau jurus membaca pikiran orang dan semacamnya?

"Petir selalu membawa kenangan buruk kembali. Kau tahu, hampir semua Akatsuki tak menyukai petir bahkan Tobi sekali pun tak menyukainya... " penjelasan Sasori seperti memberi semua jawaban yang berkutat di dalam otak Sasuke.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu. Anggap saja sebagai balasan tadi kau sudah membantuku," katanya lagi sambil kembali berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

"Heh... " Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menatap punggung sang Akasuna. "Selamat malam, Akasuna," ucapnya pelan dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan dibalas dengan gumaman pelan dari Sasori "selamat malam juga".

_**TBC**_


End file.
